


白包 爱着 (短篇）

by XJ (doingexcel)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingexcel/pseuds/XJ
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Baekmin by X.J.





	白包 爱着 (短篇）

> 搭配边伯贤OST <My Love>

金珉锡以为自己对感情也就既来之则安之的态度。

直到重遇的这天，他才知道自己原来还有情绪化的时候。

初夏，有点闷，又有点凉。

金珉锡有点长的刘海随风飘动，无神地看着眼前的信号灯，等着。

路口的广告灯牌循环播放各种广告，忽大忽小的音乐，忽闪忽灭的画面也吸引不了他。

直到一阵歌声出现。

像在耳边缓缓低吟，温柔又让人心疼。

“不管你在哪 我都正在爱着你.....”

金珉锡忍不住抬头，但歌声已经结束，画面也切换成一个活力女明星。

过了那么久，听到那歌声还是会忍不住心揪成一团。

也没心情了，虽然本来也没什么认真想出席。

滑开手机，打了几个字发送出去，转身离开。

回到咖啡屋，打工的学生看见他反而有点不知所措。

“店长？今天你不是去总公司......”

金珉锡摇摇头，“我有点不舒服，所以给他们说我稍后发邮件过去。”

“店长请多休息，店里有我们还应付得来的。”

金珉锡看着几个大学生的笑脸，自己也忍不住微笑起来。

虽然非繁忙时段，但由于靠近电视台，时不时都有大订单。

在大家都忙着处理订单时，有人推开了门。

金珉锡背对着门口说着欢迎光临，瞄见收银台没人时赶紧走了过去。

“请问需要什么？”

“黑咖一杯，浓度最低。”

“好，请稍等。”

对方放下手机抬起头，刚好金珉锡从iPad抬头，对视的两人一时愣住了。

“店长？”一个男生赶紧走了过来，金珉锡回神过来，让他收钱。

冲泡咖啡时，金珉锡尽力让自己忽视背后的视线，让身旁的女生拿到柜台后躲进了工作间。

在这里当店长三年，虽然很久以前做好心理准备了。但他没想到，看见他时，自己那么不淡定。

感觉，真不舒服。

呆坐着一阵子，感觉头更疼了。

口袋里手机震了下，看到来信，金珉锡忍不住皱了下眉头。

紧接着手机就响了。

“金珉锡你怎么回事今天全部店长都得开会你怎么一个短信就......”

“我......见到他了。”

手机彼端一阵沉默，轻叹口气。

“等等我过去找你。”

金钟大和都敬秀进门，看到金珉锡像是无异样般继续工作，两人对看一眼，心里还是忍不住叹气。

“你们来啦，等我把上个月的结算发过去就好了。”

“我说啊.....”金钟大才想说些什么，被都敬秀拉了下。

“社长让你明天再上交，让你好好休息，你就别做了吧。”都敬秀推了下镜框，一双眼睛紧盯着金珉锡。

金珉锡愣了下，笑了。“难为俊勉了。”

“反正他乐意。”金钟大也笑了。

这时门打开了，三人一起抬头，看到来人都愣住。

来人却看着他们，微笑着打招呼。“好久不见。”

“边伯贤......”都敬秀皱眉，这本来还想给金珉锡聊聊天忘记下午的事，这人一来....

“我们结束营业了哦。”金钟大摆起职业微笑，只当对方是客人。

边伯贤愣了下，也摆起完美微笑，“我找店长。”

金珉锡拍了几张照，合起记事本收进抽屉上了锁，然后拍拍两人。

“没事，你们先回去吧。”

金钟大和都敬秀看着他，也明白他的心思，点点头就先离开了。

金珉锡不是会逃避的人，遇上了那就面对，即使受伤也不退缩。

边伯贤见他这样，想开口说些什么，金珉锡先走出咖啡屋，示意他跟上。

来到熟人的炸鸡店，金珉锡随意地点了些，然后和边伯贤面对面却相无言。

边伯贤不加掩饰地打量眼前的人。

还是他记忆中的那样，甚至更精致。虽然金珉锡不喜欢精致这个称赞，可是现在看他，精致衬得他的气场更强，但也给人更难亲近的感觉。

他不爱笑了。

以前的金珉锡，即使听着人说话，也会看着对方的眼睛，嘴角上扬。

现在的金珉锡，冷冽。

或许....只对他这样。

“好久不见。”他只能再说一次，但只对他说。

金珉锡愣了下抬头，“嗯，好久不见。”

“您的半半，还有烧酒。请慢用。”

一瓶烧酒喝完，金珉锡却觉得自己好像有点醉了。

因为看着眼前的人，有点模糊。

边伯贤一直看着，也没阻止他烧酒当水灌，但忘记了人情绪不对时，酒量再好也容易醉。

金珉锡忍不住晕眩感，把自己埋在手臂间，想减轻点难受但却完全没效果。

边伯贤想了下，起身去付账，不时回头看金珉锡的状态。

和助理要来了车钥匙，才想把人送回家时，却不能确定金珉锡是否还住在那里。

只能把人带回自己家。

架起金珉锡时，边伯贤从没想过他瘦得自己能轻松抱起。

但还是轻轻地把人架到自己床上，轻手轻脚地给他擦脸，见他紧皱眉头，手一探才发现真发烧了。

忙进忙出，就想着给金珉锡降温，试图把人叫醒吃药，幸好金珉锡还有点意识，把药吞下后，忍不住抱着一旁的枕头难受地靠着。

到了后半夜金珉锡才沉沉睡去，边伯贤不敢离开，把药和谁都放在床头，时不时探一下脖子温度，感觉没那么烫了他才松了口气。

心无杂念地给金珉锡换上了自己的衣服，安顿好后才坐在床边仔细观察对方。

边伯贤没有一天不想他，但也止步于想念。

当年的他太软弱，单方面放开了手。

放开了他用情至深的初恋。

或许两人相遇太狗血，所以之后只有更狗血。

青春期的相遇相知，大学的青涩暧昧，直到他出道后，全都被迫埋藏在心底。

如果他放弃梦想，是不是金珉锡就不会受到伤害？

“一直没告诉你，你是我的初恋。”

还记得分手的那天，金珉锡只喝了一口咖啡，只说了这句话。

那时候咖啡屋里刚巧的，播放了他的新歌。

歌播完了，金珉锡也没说什么，头也不回地离开。

隔天就爆出了他和一个女演员的绯闻，经由公司操作变成了郎才女貌的好姻缘。

他躲在房里哭了好久，却始终没有勇气按下手机键盘上的1。

就这样，过了三年。边伯贤和公司解约后，组了个工作室，偶尔发发歌，开始当起幕后制作人。

“已经是出道八年的人，之后你要当个怎样的歌手，是你的决定。”

还记得在颁奖典礼后台，一个常提点他的前辈，说了这番话。

这次的新歌，作为重新调整后的他，完全是想着金珉锡而写。

他也不在乎不相关的人怎么揣测，也不管评价怎么样，他只选择他一直想要做的一件事。

团队起初听到音乐时，还想着太柔和了，可能不适合他。

那又怎么样？边伯贤写词时候听着他们的意见，心里只想着，因为这首歌是给他的初恋。

他的初恋，温柔爱笑，又偶尔傻气，逗他时候会忍不住炸毛。

他的初恋，容易满足，不争不抢，但每次都给他无比动心的支持，让他能撑过刚出道时的煎熬。

他的初恋，在分手的那天，完全没有闹，也不追问，只是默默离开。

边伯贤打开播放器，无声地点开那首歌，看着滚动的歌词，再看看睡着的金珉锡，心里平静下来。

或许太迟了，但他还是想试一试，追到金珉锡身边，就像当年他主动捅破暧昧，直球告白的那时候。

被拒绝也无所畏惧。

金珉锡醒来，除了全身有些无力，也没什么不舒服。

转头看见边伯贤趴在床边，昨晚的是才慢慢回到记忆里，再看了眼房间，推测应该是边伯贤不知道他住哪儿而带回自己家。

轻轻地起身时，不小心按到了边伯贤的手机，荧幕亮起，出现播放器。

是他的新歌。

金珉锡愣了下。

曾听过店里打工学生们讨论过这首歌，是边伯贤写给他的初恋，但本人没正面承认过所以也不知道真假。

想起昨天路边听到一小段，金珉锡下意识地找出这首歌，看一遍歌词。

想起他们分手的那天，他只是为了不再让边伯贤被公司为难而选择分手。

但却一直没问过边伯贤，是不是分手对他更好。

边伯贤和他一样，有时候为了不让对方难过而选择藏起不好的情绪，用笑容带过。

可是他知道，离开了边伯贤，自己却再也没有想维护的人，没有想为谁笑为谁难过。

就这样，过了三年。

他们并没有刻意避开彼此，但在这不大不小的首尔市，也没偶遇过。有时候他看到广告看板，也不会刻意停留。

因为他不想想起那一天，边伯贤非常难过的眼神。

再看一遍歌词，金珉锡点开音量，调至最小声放到耳边，认真的听了一次。

听着听着，忍不住红了眼眶。

一曲完毕，再点播放，没擦没察觉到本来趴在床边的人，轻轻坐在床头。

见他几次抬头吸鼻子，又低头点重播键，边伯贤再也控制不住自己，抱住了金珉锡。

金珉锡抓住了自己胸前的双手，不敢回头。

“别哭。”耳边传来熟悉的安慰，金珉锡只能低着头，再摇头。

“原来我写的歌有那么感动吗？”熟悉的嘴贫却让金珉锡笑不出来。

“我............”

“我那天可没答应你什么，所以你也别想什么。”

边伯贤把人抱得更紧，难过于金珉锡的难过，也明白金珉锡想起那天的事。

如果那天他勇敢追上去并告诉他，不要分手，一起变得更强大，不要默默忍受。

金珉锡心细温柔，一定是看到还是听见什么，才选择自己先放手。想到此他就恨不得把人揉进怀里疼着。

“是我不够勇敢，不够强大。但我没放开你，一直都没，只是等着你回来。”

“你不回来，我就去找你。我这不就来找你了吗？”

金珉锡忍不住痛哭，埋藏心底一直被他努力忽视的感情破土而出，让他无法自拔情绪失控。

边伯贤只是把被子拉过来，连人一起包覆着，温暖着。

再次相依相偎，一切都会更好。


End file.
